Loucuras de Adolescentes em Silent Hill
by Chii-Kyoyama
Summary: ñ so mto boa c resumos entao... vcs tem que le pra sabe como eh, espero que gostem, reviews plz!


Oi gente, essa é a minha 1ª fic d silent, ela fala de mim e dos meus amigos em silent Hill, cada um tem uma história de como e pq está lá, espero que gostem

"ação"

'cochicho'

(observações da autora)

pensamento 

Cap-1 Revelações

Na cidade de Silent Hill, parecendo perdido na densa neblina, um garoto d aproximadamente 14 anos, cabelos e olhos pretos, baixinho e gordinho ouve uma voz que gritava:

EI ALMÔNDEGA AMBULANTE!!!

Ele ficou com raiva e respondeu

COMO É QUE É? REPETE ISSO E APARECE SE TU É HOMEM!

mas eu ñ sou homem

Do lado dele aparece uma garota, quase da idade dele, de cabelos castanhos escuros, ondulados e na altura do ombro, olhos castanhos, ao vê-la ele se assusta

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

TT poha, tu é medroso mesmo heim?

ai desculpa, é que eu me assustei

ta, meu nome é Giovanna e o teu?

armando

G - tem mais alguém vivo nessa cidade?

A – como assim?

G – ué? Vc ainda ñ percebeu?

A – o q?

G – a cidade ta infestada de monstros

A – OO

Quando eles olham pro lado, passa um vulto correndo em direção a um beco

G – olha lá! EEIIIII, ESPE...

Antes que terminasse a fala, armando da uma cotovelada nela

G – AI POHA

A – ta maluk????? E se for 1 monstro??????? Tu que morre????/

G – será????? É, talvez tu tenha razão........... mas eu vo atrás dele, ou dela sei lá"e sai correndo na direção do beco"

A – EI!!!

G – tu vai fik ai sozinho?????/

A – VO... qr dizer... ñ

G – então anda medroso

A – ñ so medroso

G – mas parece!!!

A – CALA A BOCA

G – Ñ CALO

Eles começam a brigar quando uma garota apareceu ela tinha cabelos castanhos claro, lisos, e olhos castanho mel, tinha a idade deles, vestia roupas pretas e apontava uma arma na direção deles

quem são vcs?

A – ñ atire!!!! "se encolhendo"

G – eu sou a Giovanna e ele é o almonde... "ela parou d falar quando viu q ele a olhava c ódio" err... armando!!! E vc?

no que interessa a vcs saberem meu nome?

A – pois é né? Ñ interessa nd né Giovanna? 'vamos embora antes que ela atire'

eu ouvi isso

g – liga ñ, ele é pomba lesa

a – repete isso ¬¬

Realmente a garota dava medo, já que tinha um ar psicopata e apontava uma arma pra cara deles, eu que ñ queria ta lá e...

CALA A BOCA NARRADORA IDIOTA

n – desculpa

eles ouvem tiros e passos apressados vindo de algum lugar

g – o que foi isso?

A – n sei

A garota misteriosa aponta a arma para uma direção que os 2 imaginaram que seria o lugar da onde vinha esse barulho td

G – o q foi

eles estão vindo

g – q?

de repente aparecem 3 conhecidos dos fãs d sh2, James Maria e Laura, seguidos por uma multidão d monstros, James atirava enquanto Laura e Maria corriam, James joga uma arma p Maria e esta ajuda a atirar

a – OO (qse 100 voz) socorro

g – OO ai

medrosos "ela atira e sai andando para o lado contrario dos monstros" n vão fugir?

Ela pergunta pros 2

G – depois, eles são monstros lentos

então ta

CABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM uma explosão do meio dos monstros joga tds longe, menos a garota que estava sentada calmamente perto da onde eles caíram, n sobro monstro nenhum pra conta a historia

eu avisei

g – OO q-q-q-qm é vc? E q explosão foi essa????

meu nome é Ana Laura (eeeuuuu) e essa explosão vem da arma, n deu pra percebe?

M – ai

J – qm são vcs?

G – eu so a linda e maravilhosa Giovanna, esse é o almôndega ambulante e aquela é a psicopata maluk e cuma arma poderosa

A – ¬¬ linda e maravilhosa???? Vc?????????? HÁ ñ me faça rir

G – "pula em cima do almond... armando e começa e bate nele"

L – "começa arir da briga dos 2"

J – XX'''''

G – e vcs qm são?

J – eu sou James Sunderland e vim aki atrás da minha esposa q morreu a 3 anos mas q eu recebi uma carta dela

M – meu nome é Maria (já repararam q ela n tem sobrenome?) e moro aki

L – eu so a Laura ( já repararam q ela tb n tem sobrenome?)e fikei internada por 1 tempo no hospital daki

J – e vcs? Pq estão aki?

G – eu vi algo estranho vindo aki pra cidade e vim ver o q era,, e depois n consegui sai

A – cmg foi a msm coisa

AL – mentiroso

A – err... cala a boca

AL – vc tava passeando e se perdeu então vc akbou chegando aki

A – err... bem... eu... CALA A BOCA "ele disse quando percebeu q Giovanna ia fazer 1 comentário" e tu? Da onde veio?

AL – eu sou uma das responsáveis pelo caos na cidade, e se eu falar mais... teria que matar vcs!!! (ela fala como se fosse a coisa normal do mundo)

Bom, e ai gnt? Gostaram do 1º capitulo? Reviews plz

Xau bjux


End file.
